


吃饭时间

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: RM录制时，有关吃饭的小插曲
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 1





	吃饭时间

“唔哦哦！”

haha兴奋的瞪大了眼睛，飞快的又往自己嘴里塞了一筷子拉面幸福的咀嚼着。还没咽下去，又加了一块烤肉往嘴里塞，显然一副饿坏了的样子。

随着吸溜拉面的声音，闻到香味的刘在石不由得咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼的挤到haha身边，不停的念叨试图说服对方给自己分点吃的。

没办法，经历了长时间的激烈活动，大家早都饿得不行，谁让制作组的任务不完成就没有饭吃。完全是凭运气的任务，却意料之外的只有haha和池石镇获得了成功。

光洙拧开瓶盖猛灌了一口水，眼睛死死的盯着池石镇正在烤制的肉块，攥着瓶子的手蠢蠢欲动。

“哈哈哈，难得我赢了一次！想吃吗？想吃就给我表演个节目吧！”

为了调动积极性，池石镇炫耀一般的拼命咀嚼着嘴里的烤肉，完全没了老大哥的样子，努力运作着脸上的肌肉，生怕谁看不出来这肉有多好吃。

光洙连半秒的犹豫都没有，直接冲上去跳起了蚊子舞，僵硬的肢体卡卡卡的一上一下扭动，成功逗的池石镇哈哈哈的笑起来，顺利获得一块烤肉。

haha顶着刘在石的絮叨，向一旁的角落招了招手示意。刘在石顺着haha的目光看去，金钟国正坐在边角靠在墙上，也不知道在想什么，一个人盯着自己手里的水正在发呆。

“咦？哥没反应？”

“啊啊，看来又在放空自己发呆啊…”

顺势接上haha的话，刘在石望着金钟国无奈的笑了笑。似乎是注意到了二人的视线，金钟国半机械似的转过头，在对上刘在石目光一刹那，眼神瞬间恢复了清明。

“诶，钟国哥你过来一下，叫我老大就给你吃哦～”

先前的发呆恍若从来没有过一般，金钟国按着自己的人设先是不耐烦了几句，随即和haha吵吵嚷嚷起来。

幼稚园小孩水平的嘴炮充斥着整个房间，haha站起身离开了座位，一心一意的调戏起了他哥 

李光洙可不会放过这大好的时机，两只手不知道什么时候已经带上了塑料手套，趁着haha正和金钟国说着话，直接接着haha的碗筷霸占了饭桌。

不过某人可是更快一筹，肮脏起源可不是白叫的。趁光洙拿起筷子的瞬间，一手一盘肉，嘴里还不知什么时候叼住了一个饭团，瞬间没了人影。

好不容易才完成任务的haha和池石镇气急败坏的咋呼着，李光洙嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的和二人打闹了起来。

不过这倒是便宜了刘在石，悠哉的把饭菜放到隔壁桌上，拉住金钟国拽到身边，一筷子肉看也不看直接塞进金钟国嘴里。

“唔唔唔？”

本能的咀嚼着嘴里的食物，金钟国疑惑的看向刘在石。这老哥怎么突然这么好心了？

“你呀，真想饿死不成？赶紧吃吧，今天可就这一顿饭。”

刘在石满不在乎的拿起生菜包住烤肉，分外自然放到金钟国碗里。直到金钟国碗里堆了三四个，才低下头夹起所剩不多的烤肉吃了起来。

“啧啧啧，诶咦…”

“这算什么啊…”

“欸～这也偏心的太严重了吧 了。”

引发吐槽的中心目不斜视的把嘴里的菜咽了下去，火上浇油的不顾三人的吐槽，亲自又给金钟国包好一块烤肉。

“来，张嘴。”

李光洙极为嫌弃的撇着嘴，大声鄙视着刘在石的行为。haha则转过头不忍直视的揽住池石镇的肩膀，得到几句池石镇的抱怨。

“什么呀，你是刘在石家里养的猫吗？”

金钟国听到这句话笑出了声，狡黠的勾起嘴角。熟门熟路的一手抓住刘在石的手腕，就着手咬住刚包好的烤肉，未了还颇为细心的用舌尖舔去刘在石手指上的酱汁，活脱脱一副大猫的模样。

正吐槽的三人瞬间凝固，一脸世界观崩塌的模样。似乎是还嫌效果不够，金钟国轻轻的清了清嗓子，金棕色的一头乱毛随主人的动作晃动着，让人不由得想上去狠狠的揉一揉。

“喵？”

这一出就连刘在石都不由得打了个颤，指尖上还留着那人舌尖的触感。本就比别人细腻的嗓音刻意软了下来，恰到好处的的尾音像小猫崽挠人一般添了些许麻痒。

金钟国倒是无辜的歪了歪头，一副纯良的样子继续若无其事的吃饭。

“啊啊啊啊！你把我的钟国哥丢到哪里了啊！”

“你是谁啊！快把我哥还回来！”

李光洙一个箭步抓住金钟国的肩膀拼命摇晃，被彻底惊吓到的haha手不假思索的攥住了金钟国的衣领，冲着金钟国崩溃的怒吼。池石镇大脑完全死机，呆呆地坐在原地不知所措。

“哦吼？”

蚂蚱凌乱于风中，拿着筷子的手僵在了半空。好不容易缓过劲，轻轻推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，随即捂着脸掩饰般的转过头，尽管已经极力强压，但喉咙里依旧发出几声细小而又奇怪的声音。

미쳤나 봐？！艹！好可爱，想日…

权烈别扭的将摄像机从那张三分惊喜七分淫荡的脸上移开，心里默默赞叹一句自己保护好了国民MC的形象。

不过也不怪几人反应这么大，就算平日是金钟国的专属VJ见惯了这个哥每天耍宝，奇镇也被吓的举着摄像机的手猛地一抖，还好职业素养让他飞快的稳住了画面。

悄悄移动到自家MC身边，不留痕迹的碰了碰金钟国的肩膀，示意这哥表现的正常一点，随后顶着各路人马的鬼哭狼嚎，飞快的转过头给制作组一个眼神示意。

“嗯…咳咳，大家，现在要去下一个任务地点了…”


End file.
